Sal na Ferida
Sal na Ferida ''' é uma missão intermediária que foi lançada no dia 5 de Julho de 2011. Esta missão é a última da série das Lesmas do Mar. Nesta missão, o jogador tem que derrotar a Mãe Mallum, a rainha das Lesmas do Mar, e envolve várias personagens de missões anteriores desta série. Esta é a segunda missão que envolve a habilidade de , a primeira sendo a Seringa Mecânica. Detalhes }} |inimigos = *cavaleiros zumbis(niveis 47,54 e 63). *brute(nivel 63) *arqueiro e mago dungeon(75)}} '''Nota: Esta missão pode ser concluída sem o jogador lutar mas isto faz com que a missão seja muito mais difícil. É aconselhável ter todo o tipo de combate consigo - Combate à distância, Magia e combate corpo-a-corpo - pois poderá necessitar. Se o jogador morrer na parte de Dungeon e/ou da Fortaleza, não irá perder os seus objetos mas terá de recomeçar essa parte da missão. center Passo a Passo Começando *Começa por falar com o Kennith que pode ser encontrado a este na península de Kalaboss perto de Sonje e do barco de Fremennik. Kennith é agora adulto. Ele vai-te dizer que está contente por te ter encontrado, depois de ter contactado o senhor Tiffy Cashien. *Ele vai querer teletransportar-te para falar em privado e por isso aceita. *Após teres sido teletransportado, vai para oeste, sobe as escadas e o Kennith estará aí. *Fala com ele e irão aparecer outros dois ajudantes, o parceiro de pesca da missão O segredo de Kennith, Ezekial e a sobrinha de Tiffy, a Eva Cashien. *Fala novamente com Kennith e concorda para começares a missão *Agora, Ezekial irá atirar uma das suas bombas de rubi à parede, o que vai fazer com que abra. *Agora vais entrar numa masmorra similar às masmorras de Dungeon. *Após teres entrado, uma pequena cena vai começar. Na masmorra em Kalaboss Quando já estiveres na masmorra, precisas de encontrar uma chave azul. Esta chave irá desbloquear uma sala que contém um puzzle. Vais precisar de lutar contra alguns NPCs para entrares na sala onde está a chave. Se tiveres um nível de combate baixo, talvez queiras trazer alguma comida. A sala do puzzle *Vais entrar numa sala com um caustic gazer em frente a um familiar. *Escolhe um herói (preferivelmente o que tiver mais pontos vitais). *Agora, o teu carácter vai distrair o caustic gazer enquando o herói escolhido por ti tem de atravessar as aberturas para o outro lado, sem ir para perto da Esfera Guardiã (está sempre a mais de um quadrado afastado dele). *Uma maneira de resolver este puzzle é: **Salta para sul, indo para a primeira abertura. **Agora salta duas vezes para oeste **Salta para sul **Salta para norte **Caminha para norte e depois para este **Salta duas vezes para este **Salta para sul três vezes e o puzzle está feito. *Após teres completado o puzzle, inspeciona o Seeker of Truth e volta para trás através da abertura. *Uma maneira para voltar para trás é simplesmente fazer com que Esfera Guardiã capture o herói escolhido. Se o herói morrer, apenas re-entra na masmorra e fala com o Kennith para te teletransportar. *Após teres feito o puzzle, o Kennith irá perguntar se estás pronto para seres teletransportado para a Plataforma de Pesca. *Diz que estás e vai para a Plataforma e kennith dirá que precisa de mais dois ingredientes: Sangue de um contaminado dado por espontânea vontade e uma espécie de lesma. *Fale com Bailey, de um soco nele e fala para ele provar que não sente dor, Sangue adquirido. *Vá a leste e selecione atrair , ira aparecer uma lesma do mar ( Não tente pegar ela ela ira lhe morder e lhe tirar 40 de hp e ainda não conseguira pegar ) volte para Kennith e automaticamente ele ira capturar a lesma do mar. *Com todos os ingredientes a mão clique em combinar, você ira fazer Soro anticontrole da mente *Feito isso vá falar com os Escravos-lesmas a oeste, pergunte porque não pode entrar, Diga que não é um estranho, Diga que quer esclarecimento na união, Gostaria de ouvir..., após isso eles deixarão você passar. As Salas *Ao entrar na caverna, o norte principal e bater para fora o aldeão. Ordem, um próximo da equipe a ficar para trás enquanto o resto de vocês se movem no nordeste. Você chegará a um portão de metal que está fechado, fazer a sua equipa ficar para trás enquanto você dirige para o sul para a porta de metal que vem, derrubar qualquer aldeões e matar qualquer Knights Ressuscitado no seu caminho. Puxe a alavanca, e comando os outros jogadores para a sala do norte, e puxe a alavanca. Volte para o seu personagem por un clique no personagem escolhido, e volte para a sala ao norte e reagrupar toda a equipe. Para sair do quarto, indo pela porta do sul na sala de puxar a alavanca do norte mais uma vez. *Escolheu, quer matar os inimigos ou correr até a próxima sala pela posição norte através da caverna próxima. Levar o time inteiro e cabeça tão ao norte quanto possível, você chegará a uma estrada de divisão. Puxe a alavanca, e enviar Kennith e de si mesmo na sala leste deixando o outro para trás. Deixe Kennith dentro deste quarto e cabeça sul e puxe a alavanca. Troque de volta para Kennith e enviá-lo para a sala do Extremo Oriente para puxar a alavanca. Troque de volta para seu personagem novamente, e puxe a alavanca, isso irá permitir que você faça oeste cabeça Ezequiel e tão ao sul quanto possível para puxar a alavanca que permite Kennith para puxar sua alavanca novamente antes de se dirigir a Sul e puxando a alavanca lá. *Leve o seu personagem de volta para a sala central para esperar com Eva. Enviar Kennith volta um norte quarto, tem Ezequiel puxe a alavanca, abrindo assim a porta para Kennith. Obter Kennith para a sala central, com Eva e seu caráter. Finalmente, a ordem Ezequiel para puxar a alavanca e trazê-lo de volta com o resto da equipe. *Toda a equipe deve agora estar juntos, siga para o norte e entre na caverna ao lado de progresso. Dentro desta sala, derrote todos ou o máximo de inimigos possível para fazer o quarto mais fácil para se deslocar dentro Para o progresso nessa sala, você deve fazer todos os 4 dos membros da equipe puxar alavancas individual em cada canto da sala para destravar a porta. *Uma vez que todas as quatro alavancas tem sido puxado, reunirá a equipe e cabeça através da entrada da caverna do norte. Agora você vai entrar em uma sala com um estranho aparelho, tem o seu personagem investigá-lo. Você vai se tornar presa e incapaz de controlar seu personagem. Agora você deve usar sua equipe para derrotar as ondas de inimigos que se aproximam. Quando você derrota a primeira onda, seu personagem irá se mover para o outro lado do aparelho, e você deve derrotar os inimigos mais. Depois de todos os inimigos são derrotados e todos os três lados concluída, você pode mover-se através da entrada da caverna do norte. *Na sala ao lado você vai ficar cara a cara com a rainha Slug / Mallum Mãe a quem você deve derrotar usando o soro nela, mas primeiro você tem que distraí-la. Faça Kennith falar com irmão Maledict e que ele abra a porta para puxar a alavanca. Mova para o norte o Ezequiel e quebrar a parede. Deixe Kennith lá. Mova Ezequiel de volta para o início do quarto, e quebre a parede leste e mate o cavaleiro. Agora, tanto Kennith quanto Ezequiel devem ficar em lados opostos um do outro e ataque a rainha. *Agora você tem o controle de Eva, faça com que ela ataque a rainha, mas o prefeito irá bloquear seu caminho, nocauteá-lo e atacá-la. Você vai ser nocauteado causando um pilar no lado norte a enfraquecer, o norte principal do pilar e empurre-o para matar a Rainha *Fale com a velha Lucy no chão, e selecione qualquer opção. Saia da caverna e fale com qualquer membro de sua equipe para terminar. Missão concluída! Recompensas center *2 Pontos de missão *45,000 de experiência em *17,500 de experiência em *15,000 de experiência em *12,500 de experiência em *5,000 de experiência em Dungeon *100 munições a mais poderão ser armazenadas em Kalaboss Curiosidades *Estranhamente, quando a missão foi lançada, ela se chamava "O Massacre das Lesmas". Um ou dois dias depois o nome foi mudado para "Sal na Ferida", mas a notícia na página inicial continuava a ter o nome "O Massacre das Lesmas". Alguns dias depois isto também foi arrumado. en:Salt in the Wound Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões de membros